1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile unit, a server, and a method of providing information.
2. Related Background Art
Previously, with the development of locating techniques using wireless communication, various techniques have been proposed that utilize the current location of a mobile unit. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an HLR (Home Location Register) which, when it is detected that a mobile unit is located in a specific region such as a hospital, implements restriction of communication of this mobile unit. Also, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique whereby a mobile unit sends to a server locational information as to where a product is located and information relating to the product and the server provides such information to another mobile unit.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-218547 (page 1, FIG. 1, FIG. 4)    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-259569 (page 3, FIG. 3)